Nightclub Confessions
by Caspiara
Summary: Sakura didn't want to go to Konoha's new nightclub, but was once again forced by her best friend Ino. But surprise meeting with Sasuke makes things all th emore interesting... SasuSaku :.Oneshot.:


Sakura groaned. She wanted to be home studying her medical books under the warm covers of her bed, sipping hot tea from her new china teacup. Instead, she was at an overcrowded nightclub with a killer headache from both the pounding beat of rave music and the cheap booze she'd been drinking to pass the time.

_Dammit Ino! _She thought angrily. _Why haven't I learned not to listen to her yet?_ Her blonde best friend had promised her that they _both_ would have an amazing time at the new club that opened in Konoha. As of now, it seemed that only Ino was having a good time. While she was dancing wildly and hitting on everything classified as a male, Sakura was sitting at the bar by herself, feeling ridiculous in a black lace camisole, pleated bleached mini skirt, and black strappy shoes with heels so high, she had more than a few close calls that would without a doubt leave her with her face in the dirt. Such an outfit was deemed appropriate by the blonde.

Sakura sighed and rested her head on her fist. _Maybe it's me. _She thought wistfully. _Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves. If only I wasn't so serious all the time. _While she was musing, she didn't notice the presence of the dark man who approached her and leaned towards her ear. "Nightclubs aren't for sitting at bars and moping, Sakura." He whispered. Sakura gasped and jumped up, staring straight into the coal black eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. Her cheeks immediately began to flush as he gave her a lopsided smile.

Ever since Sasuke returned after defeating both Itachi and Orochimaru, his attitude towards Sakura began to change. He became… friendlier, she dare says. Never again did her tell her that she was annoying or scolded her because she got in his way. He didn't become some sort of social butterfly but his people skills greatly improved. True smiles became more constant and his emotions became much more genuine. He still argued and fought with Naruto, but now it was moreover brotherly bickering than actual anger. But neither her nor the obnoxious blonde risked asking why, for fear of angering him and bringing back the cold, angry Sasuke. They were both wary of him, not knowing where he'd draw the line of his new attitude.

Sakura shyly glanced her emerald eyes downwards towards the ground. "I didn't want to come in the first place." She murmured. "But once again, Ino and her cunning ways convinced me." Sasuke chuckled and lifted her chin with his pointer finger so jet met jade. She felt her face grow warmer and warmer and prayed to Kami that he thought it was because of the alcohol. "Have you tried dancing? Everyone on the dance floor seems to be having a good time. Even Hinata." He said, pointing his chin towards the Hyuuga heiress. The raven haired woman was dancing rambunctiously with a thrilled Naruto, her shy demeanor quickly dissolving thanks to countless pink frosted Cosmo flutes much like the one she now held in her hand.

Sakura frantically shook her head, causing her shoulder length hair to flutter around her in cascades. "I d-don't how to dance." The kunoichi said quietly. Sasuke abruptly stood up, pulling the small woman up by her wrist. "Then I'll teach you." He stated simply and proceeded in pulling her towards the dance floor. "Sasuke!" Sakura gasped. "No! I meant that I _just don't _dance!" Once they reached an open area on the floor, Sasuke pulled up her arm and spun her around, placing her tiny pale hands on his shoulders. "Nonsense. Just sway in time to the beat and you'll be fine." Knowing that she had no way out of this situation, Sakura awkwardly began to shift back and forth in time with the pounding beat. Sasuke simply smirked.

Suddenly, the Uchiha grasped her hips and began gently nudging them in gliding side to side motions. "Just keep up that motion. Don't let your upper body be so stiff. And lighten up…" He leaned towards her ear, his warm breath on her ear, "both mentally and physically." She jumped slightly, being surprised by the sudden closeness of the dark man. Slowly, Sakura began to urge herself out of her somber shell. She and Sasuke danced numerous dances together until they lost count, both having an amazing time.

On her own, Sakura turned her back towards him and ground against him, throwing her hands in the air. Sasuke complied and molded his pelvis to her back side, moving in coordination to hers. She looped her arms around his neck and rested her head on the black t-shirt that clung to every one of his muscles like a second skin. She accepted drink after drink and soon turned out well like Hinata; completely wasted and dancing in her own little world. Nothing could possibly make her sober in such a moment when the strobe lights were flashing and the music pounded in sync with her beating heart. That is, until Sasuke quickly spun her around and planted a smoldering kiss onto her Cosmo flavored lips. Sakura's jade eyes widened and she froze. The alcohol seemed to dissipate out of her system and she was completely aware of what was going on. His mouth continued moving on hers, seeking some sort of response. _Oh my…!_ She though bewilderedly before she pulled away and quickly ran out of the club.

The cool night air hit her perspirated body in a chilly gust as she stood outside the entrance panting. _What the hell just happened!?_ She asked herself, placing a hand against the brick building to steady herself. _Sasuke…just…..kissed me!? Maybe he was drunk too! But he didn't drink anything at all. Maybe…_ "Sakura?" a worried voice called out. She glanced up to see an unbelievably sexy Sasuke approach her, his eyebrows knit together in confusion, creating a rather cute expression. "I'm sorry. I just-" Sakura held up her hand, a small apologetic smile on her face. "It's okay. It was a heat of the moment type thing. I should have controlled my drinking a bit." Sasuke leaned against the wall next to her and sighed, closing his pale lids over his eyes. "Sakura, just wait a minuet. I want to tell you something."

He slowly opened his eyes and stared deep into hers, almost placing her into a trance. "You've noticed how my overall…behavior has changed since I've come back to Konoha, correct?" Sakura nodded warily, wondering where this was going. "Just hear me out for a minuet. I need to confess something to you."

"While I was with Orochimaru, I kept feeling like something was missing. It almost felt like there was an aching in my chest. At first, I ignored it and continued to follow him without question. But one day, when I was about 17, I saw yours and Naruto's pictures both in the bingo book."

"At first, I was surprised that you dobes managed to even make it into it" He smiled slightly to show that he was joking. "But then, I looked at your photos and realized how much you have changed. Naruto's boyish features disappeared completely, though his personality remained the same. He still had that goofy grin that I always remembered. And you…"

He turned towards Sakura and put both of his hands on the sides of her face, making her look up towards him. "I was shocked to learn that you had become Konoha's top medic, surpassing Shizune and even Tsunade. Becoming one of the best in all the countries. And I was also surprised as to how beautiful you'd become."

"I then realized that I had fallen in love with you, and couldn't possibly live without either of you." Sakura's eyes flickered at Sasuke's confession. She had only dreamt of the day when she'd hear the man she had pined for announce his love to her since she was still and academy student. "When I killed my brother and Orochimaru then returned to Konoha, I went out to find you as soon as possible. When I finally saw you and Naruto at Ichiraku, that feeling in my chest completely disappeared. I was home."

"It killed me to see the fear in your eyes even while you bravely reached for your kunai to defend yourself. I realized that the small, immature, annoying cherry blossom I knew as a genin transformed into a strong woman capable of both seducing and killing any man in the blink of an eye. And that's when I knew that I had to change my ways to change both yours and the civilians' impression upon me. I wanted you to know that I could be trusted to never hurt you, Naruto, or anybody in the village again." Sasuke glared at the ground and scuffed his shoe against the sidewalk. After a further inspection, Sakura saw that his cheeks had a red tint on them from him being embarrassed for opening up so much.

"So," Sakura said, cocking her head to the side. "The best way to confess your love to me is to get me totally wasted at a club, dance like a maniac on me, then randomly plant one on me, chasing me out of the building?" Sasuke bit his bottom, seeing how it sounded from her point of view. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it seems a bit…" Sakura silenced him with a gentle kiss on his lips. They leaned back in, deepening the kiss as their tongues darted into each other's mouths, both moaning with pleasure from finally being with the two people they've yearned for the most. "Get a room you sex crazed kids!" the bouncer shouted, interrupting their kiss, though he had a small smile on his face. They both laughed and clasped hands. "How about we leave and go to my place?" Sasuke asked, placing his nose on her hair while inhaling her amazing scent. "That would be nice." Sakura sighed, her head buried into the crook of his neck. "Remember, I didn't want to come here in the first place."


End file.
